A magnetic water activator of this type improves water quality by causing magnetism to act on water, water on which magnetism acts by this magnetic water activator is generally referred to as “magnetically treated water”, “magnetic water” or the like (hereinafter, “magnetically treated water”).
The magnetically treated water exhibits effects of removing crystals (scales) of calcium carbonate or the like or red rust (ferric oxide) adhering to a water pipe and preventing corrosion of the water pipe due to formation of magnetite (triiron teroxide). Furthermore, it is well known that the magnetically treated water tastes good when a person drinks the water and that rice comes out nice and fluffy if the magnetically treated water is used as water for boiling the rice.
One explanation is that these phenomena result from change of water molecular clusters. Normally, the water is present as a group of certain water molecules called “clusters”. If magnetism acts on the water, the clusters are divided into smaller clusters. As a result, the water increases in an osmotic pressure and exhibits the above-stated effects.
For example, the reason that the rice comes out nice and fluffy is as follows. If the rice is soaked in the magnetically treated water after washing the rice, sufficient water penetrates into the rice in less time than time required if ordinary water is used to cook the rice. Further, according to an increase in the osmotic pressure of the magnetically treated water, the water lethally acts on bacteria.
Many magnetic water activators have been proposed so far that range from a large-scale magnetic water activator requiring replacement of a feed pipe itself to a simplified magnetic water activator designed to be attached to an existing feed pipe so as to produce such magnetically treated water.
For example, a magnetic water activator described in Patent Document 1 can be easily installed to a feed pipe by wing screws. Further, Patent Document 2 describes a magnetic water activator designed to be able to be installed to feed pipes of various diameters by sliding a U-shaped coupling that holds a magnet. Moreover, Patent Document 3 describes a long and narrow magnetic water activator that appears as if the activator is formed by partially cutting a long cylindrical pipe. This magnetic water activator is configured to be installed to a feed pipe using elastic deformation of a holding body into which a long magnet is buried. To prevent magnetic leakage, a magnetic shielding cover in the form of a metal pipe covers a circumference of the magnetic water activator described in the Patent Document 3.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1999-19650.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-24671.
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-340460.